


Forgotten

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Dobbey fails to take Hermione with them when he breaks them out of the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix is determined to find the rest of her friends, unfortunately for her Hermione lost her memory.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Trope Bingo prompt: Amnesia.
> 
> At this moment I don't know if I want to continue this story, it's not a bad start, I'm just not certain what the plot might be.

“Quiet, she’s waking up,” a woman hissed at someone who were arguing loudly, the volume of the argument decreased, but they were still talking about something as her eyes opened. She could see a faint light in the room, unfortunately her search for another living creature in the room was cut short as a sharp pain shot through her head, forcing her to close her eyes and push her hands against her forehead. At first she didn’t notice the blood, but as the pain released its hold on her she recognised the warm and wet liquid which covered her head.

Slowly her eyes opened again and saw a woman dressed in black, her hair sticking out in every direction, eyes large and dark as they scanned her body.

“Where are they?” She recognised the voice as one of the ones who argued a few seconds earlier. Even if she wanted to look for the other people in the room it was almost impossible as he woman blocked her full view. She didn’t know who the woman was, but was certain she wasn’t wrong when thinking that the woman was crazy. “Where are they?!”

“Who?” She found herself asking, not understanding what was happening.

“You know well enough who, you filthy mudblood,” the woman hissed, her voice sending chills through her body. Being called mudblood was strange, especially as she didn’t know what it meant, where she was, or who she was.

Panic seized her as she looked around the dark and gloomy room, the shattered remains of what looked to be a chandelier lay next to her. She didn’t remember anything, but even then it felt like she was not supposed to be there, that the woman next to her was not a good woman.

“Tell me!” The shrieking voice pierced through her ears, increasing the headache that was already bothering her.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Hearing herself say it out loud made her feel less safe, and slowly she tried to look for a way to escape the woman who looked as if she was about to kill her.

“Do you miss the fun we had earlier? I promise you, we can play more if you want to.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, I don’t even know who I am.”

“I’m not falling for that again you hussy, tell me where they are or I’ll make you regret being born.” The woman grabbed her arm and pulled her close, pushing something hard and sharp into her belly. “Tell me or I’ll make sure you use that nasty mouth of yours for something else.”

“I don’t know anything,” she shrieked, knowing that the threat was serious even though the situation didn’t feel real. “I don’t know who I am.”

She didn’t have a chance to say anything else as the woman spoke some words she didn’t recognise before the stick she was holding lighted up, sending excruciating pain through her body.

All she could hear then was her own screams. She didn’t know how long the pain lasted, only that when it stopped she couldn’t be happier. She expected the crazy woman to ask where the others were a second time, but instead the voice of the crazy woman she could hear her further away, speaking harshly with someone else.

“Please tell me where they are, and I promise you that Bella will leave you alone.” Looking up she saw a different woman, someone who didn’t look nearly as crazy as the first woman, who she guessed was named Bella.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, I don’t even know who I am.”

“We’ll see about that.”

She didn’t have a chance to prepare herself to what would come next, not that she thought there was anything she could do to protect herself against an attack on her mind. The headache from whatever caused her memory loss was still pulsing when Bella strangely forced her way into her mind, searching for something which was not there. It felt like her mind had split in two, but then Bella pulled out and the pain slowly vanished.

Opening her eyes she stared at Bella, who was in shock. “What happened?” the kinder woman asked, her eyes filled with worry as she stared at Bella.

“She’s telling the truth, I couldn’t find anything.”

As Bella confirmed she was telling the truth more people came into her line of vision. She could see two men, one old and one young. While she remembered nothing she could easily see that the two were related, most likely father and son.

“What shall we do with her?” the kinder woman asked. Her question received a hiss from Bella before she left the room in an anger. Even though Bella was the only one she knew the name of she was still glad the horrible woman left. The kind woman shared a nervous look with the two men who both looked to be in bad shape, the older man looking as if he hadn’t slept for days and the younger one looked like he hadn’t felt happiness in a long time.

The older man stared at her, his eyes revealing disgust and anger. She wasn’t certain if his emotions were because of her being there, or because she couldn’t remember anything. “Take her to the cells, I need to think.”

As the older man left the room the younger walked over to where she and the kinder woman sat. He didn’t speak but offered her his hand, helping her stand. While his grip was hard there was still some kindness in the way he helped her.

Their eyes met, and for a second she thought she recognised pity, before then he looked away as if he was ashamed of something.

“Come,” he said before leading her out of the room, down stairs to cells where he locked her up.

Before he left her alone in the dungeon she grabbed a hold of his arm through the bars. “Do you know my name?” For a brief moment it looked like her touch hurt him. The boy then looked at her with a pair of eyes which made her think he didn’t like being there more than she did. “Please,” she pleaded, hoping that at least she would get something.

“It’s Hermione.” The name didn’t spark anything in her memory as she hoped it would.

The boy pulled his hand out of her grip and left before she could ask him anything else. While she would have liked to know more she was at least happy that she knew her own name.

Feeling dizzy from the short walk she crossed the space between the cell door and the small bench, barely making it before having to grab her head as another strong headache disabled her from doing anything but moaning in pain.


End file.
